I Hate You, I Love You
by NekoLen
Summary: Moving to a new country is hard. Making friends is harder. Making the one that hates you your lover is harder still. Contains OliverXLen. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_I know Oliver is supposed to be 12, but for the purpose of this story he is the same age as Len I think around 13 – 14. Hi guys, it's been so long since I last wrote a yaoi! I missed it greatly, so I will be writing this story to fill my cravings. Hopefully you will read it and like it! Note that most of what others say is in Japanese. Oliver only speaks in Japanese to others, but talks to himself in English and to his pet bird in English. It will be said if they speak to him in English. _

_**This story contains under-aged teenage boys doing naughty things. If you do not like it, do not read.**_

Chapter One

In the teacher's absence, the class had grown rowdy. The pupils left their seats to go talk to their friends and a few ran around the room playing games. Everyone talked loudly to be heard over each other, making the room loud enough to be heard outside. Only one boy sat quietly at his desk, waiting for the teacher to return. He threw all the other students dirty looks, not understanding why they had to play up just because an adult wasn't present.

He sighed as time passed and the teacher hadn't returned. Most of the class had escaped the room, thinking they could go visit friends in other classes. Those that stayed either were noisily talking amongst themselves or running about. Oliver scowled at them and went back to his work. At least he could try and learn, unlike his classmates.

He glanced at his book and realised he would still have trouble on his own. He had only moved here last month and was still learning Japanese. He was born in England and lived at an orphanage there. His mother had died at his birth and his father was never found. A kind Japanese couple adopted him when they were on a business trip and brought him back to Tokyo with them. They were insanely rich and could afford to spoil him. He liked them, but wished he was still in England. At least there he didn't struggle to learn.

Making friends was very hard for him, even in England. It was basically impossible in a completely new country where he barely understood anyone. He hated troubling anyone by asking for help, so he acted cynical and pretended he didn't want friends. Most times he didn't even try to talk to anyone.

He pulled out his trusty pocket translator. He used it to help him roughly grasp the meaning of the text. It was easier when he had the teacher to help him. He again looked around the class, his gaze falling on one of the louder students, the class clown. His hair was blonde and he wore it in a ponytail. He knew the boy from his music class, and knew that he was insanely talented.

Oliver hated this because he has to train his whole life to be able to play piano and violin. He also could sing very well, but only through much discipline and sacrifice to his social life. Len Kagamine, however, could play guitar, violin, piano and sing without really trying. He had an active social life and never seemed to have a care in the world.

Oliver also hated him because they were rivals. The Under 16 Male Choir was looking for a lead vocalist for the up-and-coming competitions. Whoever won the right would be representing their school at the competition, and if they won that, they would be representing their city at the semi-finals. Beyond that was the privilege to go to the International Championships in America, and the chance to get a record label. Oliver craved to make money and to get famous by doing the only thing he was any good at. He was lucky to be even considered, seeing he wasn't actually from Japan. The only other contester was Len Kagamine.

He realised he was staring at them, and quickly busied himself in his work once again. Even though he hated Len for being better than him at everything, he half by wished he could be his friend. Oliver had never had more than one friend in his life, and he always was jealous of kids that had multiple. He heard someone approach and glance up. Len had come over to his desk and stood watching him with interest.

"What do you want?" he snapped at Len, scowling at him. The blonde laughed and said something he didn't understand. He frowned and tried to use his translator to help him.

"Do you want some help?" Len asked again, using simpler language. He smiled kindly, showing that he really was trying to be nice.

"Why would I?" Oliver replied grumpily, going back to his work. He would never ask Len to help him. He would rather struggle than to get help from the boy that could ruin his chances of being happy.

"You just looked like you were having problems," he replied, shrugging. His tone of voice sounded a little bit annoyed. "I was just trying to be nice."

"Well, don't be," Oliver snarled at him. The boy looked offended and then mad. He walked away in a huff, cursing at him in Japanese. Oliver poked his tongue out at him, going straight back to his work like nothing had happened.

He felt kind of guilty, thinking that maybe he should try to make friends with Len. He seemed like he meant well, and Oliver knew that he was one of the students failing English. They could help each other out. He shook his head. There was no way he'd befriend a loud mouth like Len Kagamine.

The teacher still hadn't returned to her class. She had rushed from it after reading an important email and the other teachers hadn't bothered to look after her class while she was out. Oliver remembered the look on her face when she left the room and hoped it wasn't anything too serious. He liked his teacher; she was very kind and patient with him.

Oliver decided to go to his language class before the home time bell rung. There were lots of useful guides there to help him with his Japanese, plus teacher aides that understood both English and Japanese. He put his books away, and glanced at the clock on the wall. He had around half an hour, which was enough time to do what he wanted. He stood up and left the classroom, no one even noticing he was leaving.

Getting to the class was easy enough, as most students were still in their rooms. It was a straight path, up some stairs to where the office was. The study room for second language students was right next to the councillor's office. He entered the class and closed the door behind him. Surveying the room, he noticed it was emptier than usual. Only one of the tutors was in the room, typing away on her computer. Oliver smiled at her, recognising her as one of the bilingual teachers. He had never spoken with her before and didn't even know her name.

She looked up from her work and noticed him. Smiling back at him, she stood and came over to him. Her long pink hair was tied back with a hairclip in the shape of a butterfly. He bowed to her first, knowing that she was Japanese and that was their custom. She bowed back and shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Luka Megurine, you're Oliver, aren't you?" she asked him in Japanese. He nodded, looking about the room again.

"Big Al isn't here?" he questioned, wondering where his regular teacher aide had gone to. He was a tall guy with a deep voice. He also didn't like being called "Al-sensei" or "Mr Al", so he got his pupils to call him Big Al.

"Oh no, he's already gone home," she explained, walking over to a desk. Oliver followed and sat down, watching her sit opposite from him. "Will it be better if I talk to you in English?" she asked, cocking her head slightly to the left.

Oliver nodded in reply. "Yes please," he added in English. It felt so much better speaking his native tongue after a whole day struggling with Japanese. He pulled out his homework and showed it to her. "I need help with this please."

Megurine-sensei looked over it and nodded, saying that she could help him with his work. "Would you like me to write in the margins what they mean in English?" she offered, pointing to the space in front of every sentence. "It's really straight forward. I'm really sure once you understand it; you'll do fine with it."

Oliver blushed, flattered at the compliment. He agreed to her offer and watched as she scrawled in the margins in red pen. The sound of someone coming into the room made him jump. He turned around, seeing that one of the school's runners was standing in the doorway.

Since the school had no intercom system, they relied mainly on emails and runners to communicate with different teachers and classes. The younger students got to take turns at being a runner for half a day, taking messages all around the school. This one nervously came in, excusing herself.

Megurine-sensei looked up from the paper and smiled at the newcomer. "How can I help you?" she questioned in Japanese. The runner came in and gave her a piece of paper. She narrowed her eyes to read it and then turned it around. With her pen she wrote a quick note back and gave it back to the student.

"Take this note to Len Kagamine in 10E," she instructed. The runner nodded and ran off at once. Oliver was annoyed again. Why on Earth would she need to see him? He watched her, waiting for an answer. She ignored his staring and went back to marking his work.

After several minutes, the door opened behind them and Len stepped into the room, looking bewildered. He saw Oliver sitting at Megurine-sensei's desk and frowned.

"Excuse me, Megurine-sensei. You needed to see me?" he queried, bowing respectfully to her, but still frowning at Oliver. Oliver scowled at him, turning away. He was the last person he wanted to see. Megurine-sensei glanced up and smiled again, inviting him inside.

"Come in, don't be shy Len-kun. You are just the person I needed to see," she said in Japanese, waving her hand at him, gesturing for him to sit down. As he did so, Oliver tried to ignore him, wondering why he was there. Megurine-sensei smiled up at both of them and said something in Japanese that Oliver didn't understand. Len seemed slightly shocked at what she had said and nervously glanced at Oliver.

"Yes, Megurine-sensei," Len replied, frowning still and glancing apprehensively in Oliver's direction. Oliver narrowed his eyes and watched the teacher for an answer to what she had just told the blonde loud mouth.

"Oliver, Len-kun here is going to help you with your Japanese. You boys are in the same classes, and also, he is struggling with English. It works out for the both of you," she explained to him in English. Oliver stared at her, horrified that she would pair him up with such an idiot. "Come on, don't be like that. Len-kun is a really friendly and kind boy, and I am sure you both would have lots in common," she laughed kindly, seeing the look on his face. She handed him back his homework.

"You two will be good friends, I know you will," she said in Japanese, smiling at both of them. Len nodded half-heartedly, peering over at Oliver to see his reaction. He was still not pleased. He threw a look of contempt at Len and then thanked Megurine-sensei. As he got up to leave, she told him to wait.

"You will work with Len-kun, Oliver. Starting from tomorrow," she instructed him in English. Oliver sighed and nodded, knowing he couldn't argue against a teacher. He glanced at Len, noting how he was staring at his feet. Maybe he should apologise for being so rude to him, when all he wanted to do was help. He shrugged his shoulders and left the room, deciding that it would be easier if he was mean to the boy. The last thing he wanted was an annoying needy friend.

* * *

_Hi guys, yeah sorry I rewrote the two chapters into one. I like this a lot more and this is how it was intended to be. Also, just a note here: Rin is dead in this story. It's a heads up if you are wondering why I am not using her. You'll find out more about it as the story progresses, so I won't go into much detail here. Anyway, R&R and Gangnam Style._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The corridors were busy with students making their way to their next class. Some were rushing, holding onto their folders and textbooks tightly to their chest. Others were walking together in large groups, chatting with friends before they had to split up to different subjects. The blonde haired boy that was usually surrounded by his friends walked alone to his Japanese class. The smile he usually had on his face was replaced by a sorrowful frown, something that rarely showed behind his mask of happiness.

As he turned a corner, he sighted his classmate. A boy around his age, with white-blonde hair and a bandage around one of his eyes. Oliver was smaller than the other teens and was being pushed about, eventually falling to the ground. Len watched him struggle to get to his feet and pick up the books he dropped. He knew he probably should help the foreign kid, but he hardened his heart and walked past him. Oliver glanced up at him as he walked by and threw him a dirty look.

Len sighed as he entered his Japanese class. He had no idea why Oliver hated him so much. All he wanted was for them to be friends, but it seemed that the English teen was more interested in a rivalship. Len thought of the choir lead position and scowled. He wouldn't even have bothered with it if it wasn't for her. His heart hurt when he thought of the girl he was living his life for. Gulping down sadness, he sighted his friends and hid behind a smile. As he made his way towards the back of the class, the teacher pulled him to the side.

Kamui-sensei was very strict and enjoyed teaching Japanese tradition to his students. He was extremely formal and expected the teens to behave in according to custom. He had his famous white and purple outfit on and his hair tied up with chopsticks. Everyone called him "Samurai Kamui" behind his back, as he always looked like one. There was a rumour that he had katanas that he used to punish naughty students. Len knew that it was ridiculous, but still behaved himself around the teacher.

"Len-kun, you are supposed to help Oliver-kun today," he instructed, steering Len towards a desk near the front. "I expect you to teach him well."

Nodding reluctantly, Len sat down at the desk as Oliver entered the room. He looked a little flustered, and his cheek seemed to be bruised. Len felt sorry for him as he wondered in, looking lost. Kamui-sensei told him to sit next to Len. He nodded and sat next to him, not saying a word or even acknowledging the blonde teen.

Once class started, Len tried to teach Oliver how to write the Kanji like Kamui-sensei had taught him, but the boy was extremely hostile towards him. He ignored Len's polite comments and therefore got even more lost. Len gave up, as he hardly knew enough English to even bother communicating with him. Again he thought of the girl.

She would know what to do. Len wasn't overly good at Japanese, especially teaching someone else. His grades were pretty average, and he had problems concentrating. His sister, Rin, was the one that helped people. She constantly helped him study and was an A+ student. Her English was really good too. But she was no longer there; taken from him by a tragedy 5 years ago. He closed his eyes, wishing he could remember her voice.

The bell rung, snapping him out of his painful memories. He jumped when he realised he hadn't done any work and that Oliver had failed writing simple Kanji. He gazed at the backwards "Tori" and wobbly "Buta". Oliver Had already packed his bag and rushed from the room. He sighed and looked for Kumai-sensei. The teacher was busy talking to another student about homework. While his back was turned, Len quickly wrote the Kanji onto his empty paper and named them with Oliver's name, throwing the bad ones out. Just as he stood up, Kamui-sensei made his way over.

"How was it then?" he asked, taking the paper and looking at it. He seemed impressed by Oliver's improvement.

"I'm sorry sir, while I was busy teaching him, I neglected my own work," he explained, staring at his feet. Expecting to get scolded, he didn't look up until Kamui-sensei laughed. Surprised at seeing the grumpy teacher so happy, he asked what was wrong.

"I'm just happy for you, Len-kun," he replied with a rare grin. "Now go to lunch." Len bowed and went to leave the room, stopping when the teacher called his name.

"Sir?" he questioned, turning around.

"Good luck with the choir lead. Make your country proud," he said with a wink. Len thanked him and left the room, carefully closing the door behind him.

He hadn't been thinking of the competition for the whole day, but now the pressure weighed him down. He hadn't even thought of a song to sing for it. Lost in thought, he wondered through the corridors. He thought about going to his friends, who always hung out around the music classroom. As he turned the corner near the music classrooms, he heard someone singing.

It was very faint, but the voice was beautiful. It was strong and clear and full of emotion. The lyrics, Len couldn't hear clearly through the echoing hallway, but it sounded like an English song. Thinking of Oliver, Len walked the hallway, listening to the song. He located where the singing was coming from and peered in through the window. It was Oliver.

Len stood in disbelief, listening to the soulful song. He couldn't believe Oliver could sing that well. He had never heard him sing before. Feeling strong jealousy and regret, he sat on the ground, leaning against the wall. He realised he was crying, and wiped his tears away bitterly.

He knew now that he had no chance to win the lead. He would never live her dream.

* * *

_Hi guys, thank you so much for being so patient. I've been really busy lately and not in the mood to write. At least I got Chapter Two up for ya. _


End file.
